Tangled Web
by FilthyFictions
Summary: Dean and Flynn (OFC) have always had a weird relationship having dated since before either of them were signed to the WWE but now Flynn is 38 weeks pregnant. What surprise could be waiting for them when the baby is delivered?
1. Chapter 1

I never wanted to have a child, ever. I was happy with the radical life I had with my friends on the road as WWE superstars. I loved being able to just be next to my husband at the drop of a hat slipping in to a broom closet to fuck each other senseless if we wanted too.

We weren't supposed to get married. We were doing a show in Vegas and got completely undeniably waisted and woke up with wedding rings and a marriage certificate. We thought it was all fun until we saw a couple of pictures and videos that our friends Roman and Ellen took of us including the part where the celebrant told us that the signing of the document was legally bound. We didn't really care we had been together for years anyway most of our time consumed by wrestling, alcohol and sex. It was a wonder we didn't have a wrestling roster full of kids.

A year after we got married I collapsed at training before an Episode of Monday night raw getting the results ten minutes before the show, guess who was plus one and had to lose her Diva's title? Flynn Ambrose. But it was what it was all good things must come to an end and really over time I had gotten used to the fact that Dean and I were going to be parents. Even if he was a little off centred and my anger raged out of control. I'd been laid up in our home in Florida for the last seven months; I barely got to see Dean. He was always on the road with the WWE while I just hung around Orlando giving pointers to newer Diva's at the performance centre.

"You look like you're about to give birth in the ring," Bill said stepping under the ring rope as I was surveying Jo and Paige. I turned to him giving a slight eye roll, which most people had come to expect of me, it was kind of a signature thing.

"Nah, still got a little while left," I smiled, my stomach sank, I knew what I was doing in the ring, I knew how to train the rookies, Bill only came to talk to me when he had something serious to discuss.

"Can we talk?"

I knew it. Vile rose to the bottom of my tongue I took a deep breath to push it away shooting the girls a look they took the hint instantly and walked away. Growing more nervous as I walked over to the ropes sitting on the middle, one sliding my body through so my arms were lazing over the top. "What's wrong?" I had my serious face on. I hoped his wasn't going to be to painful.

"I just got off the phone to your husband."

My stomach sank I slid out of the ring ropes. "What's wrong? Is he okay?" I worried. A million things running through my head, he could have been injured or in a car crash or something could have happened to Ellen. What if he was injured and couldn't wrestle anymore, Dean was nothing without wrestling, we were nothing without wrestling. I felt a head ache coming on as the worry pulse throughout my brain.

"No, he's fine," Bill stated my whole body relaxed. "He wasn't happy, but he's fine."

He was angry. "What'd he do?" I asked.

"He was very adamant that it was time for you to go on Maternity leave."

"That's not up to him,"

"I think he believes it is." Bill pointed out. "He brought forward a very good case," Bill was agreeing with him. I felt anger engulf me I dropped my head and pinched the bridge of my nose taking deep breaths trying to keep calm long enough to get out of here and on the phone.

"C'mon, this isn't cool," I whined. "I know my body, I just want be involved with something."

"You need to be at hope preparing or the birth of your kid,"

"No," I laughed. "I don't."

"What's so bad about it?"

I took a deep breath. "Dean and I set the room up last time he was here, it's all ready if anything it's over ready," I told. "The whole house has been baby proofed four times." I told.

"Why don't you want to be there?"

"Because I get so bored, it is sending me insane,"

Bill sighed, it hit me Dean had probably threatened him. "I'm sorry Flynn" He said softly, "Dean's right, if anything went wrong," he shook his head.

"Not your fault." I said taking a deep breath trying to be calm.

"From now until you are medical cleared to wrestle, you cannot step foot in a WWE ring," he said sternly.

"I may never step foot in a WWE ring again." I laughed shaking my head.

"You'll get your condition back quickly, you're a goo-"

"Oh, I don't doubt that," I snapped, "I may just be doing it from a jail cell after I kill my husband." I said jumping out of the ring storming to the locker room getting my bag. The anger was beginning to hurt I was shaking. I grabbed my jacket and zipped it up pulling the hood over my head. I searched for my keys and phone storming out of the door when I found both.

Everything around me was a sea of red. I was shaking uncontrollably as I pulled the phone up to my ear getting angrier.

"Hey there my little sex kitten."

"What the fuck are you playing at Dean?" I yelled.

"Woah, hey what the hell?"

"Don't you what the hell me," I snapped. "You made a call?"

"Babe, I make a lot of calls," he half laughed his voice nasally if I hadn't have been so angry at him it would have thought it was cute.

"You can't of one I'd want to kick your ass over?"

"Flynn," he said.

"Don't Dean,"

"You can't work anymore baby," he said like he was trying to convince me to go somewhere with him.

"That's not up to you," I snapped opening the door to the car slamming my stuff on the seat across as I slid in to the driver's seat.

"It is,"

"No, it's my body"

"It's my baby," he yelled. "You can't be in a ring, you need to be at home resting, taking care of you both."

"Do you have any idea what so ever how crazy sitting at home is sending me?" I yelled the rage erupting. "Do you Dean?"

"No," he said softly.

"No, you don't because in the whole seven months I've known I was pregnant you've been home twice, I come from seeing hundreds of people every single day to being on my own," I yelled. "I went from seeing you everyday to not seeing you at all," I pointed out, my stomach twitched for a moment, it was either the baby or the anxiety that someone could hear me, I didn't care I was pissed it was either hitting someone or yelling at Dean. "I was doing fine standing in the ring giving some rookie's a few pointers then you had to go fuck it up."

"I know," he admitted. "I knew you would be pissed when I did it," I could sense a 'but' and it made me want to hit him. "But you are thirty eight week pregnant Flynn you could go in to labour at any moment, you need to slow down."

"I need to be in a good mental state Dean." I snarled. "I need the company, I need you here."

"I know baby," he admitted softly, I started to calm down, the fact that he wasn't screaming down the end of the phone back at me showed he really meant it, any other time we would spend an hour on the phone screaming each other's ear drums out like cicadas in an echo hall. "And you're right," he sighed; I could imagine the look on his face when he said that. I gave a slight smirk toward the achievement. "And I want to be there, but you know our business," he stated.

My anger erupted again.

"Really?" I snapped. "You're pulling that card?" I shook my head gave a sarcastic laugh. "Fuck you"

"What the hell Flynn?" he yelled he sounded just as angry as I was. "You're telling me you can't remember how cut throat this business is?"

"Dean, they give people time off all the time to help out with their partners having children," I pointed out. "I know how the business is, I know exactly how it is, I also know I'm your wife you're all against commitment, but you agreed to stay married and you got me pregnant, if you wanted to be here, you would be"

"That's unfair,"

"No, what's unfair Dean, I'm here alone and now, thanks to my amazing husband," I said sarcastically. I didn't care if it hurt him I was going for the jugular. "I have nothing to take my mind off exactly how alone I am, thanks babe, I feel the love," I said hanging the phone up a second later throwing it on the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

I drove around town for an hour listening to angry music trying to calm down. I needed to stay away from home. I couldn't trust myself not to smash everything. I found myself pulling in to a parking lot that looked out over the beach.

No longer then a second after I turned the car off the entire phone call with Dean ran through my mind, I hated that this made me so mad. My stomach sank when I remembered how I'd spoken to him. Guilt smothered me. I'd thrown his commitment issues at him and that wasn't his fault that was on his mother and father Dean never interfered. If there wasn't a reason to do something he didn't do it. It was just the way he worked, he was different and I loved him for it. Ellen always asked me if I was crazy for dating him, I probably am, probably even more crazy for marrying him, he only told me he loved me once and that was when we decided to stay married.

I opened my eyes; pain cascaded through my brain alcohol was my enemy today. My face was smushed against the pillow. I felt the weight of a familiar naked body wrapped around me. I pulled my head up from the pillow screwing my nose up when I noticed the drool mark. I must have been smashed last night if I slept hard enough to drool and judging by the pain my body was feeling Dean took control of everything last night. He sprung his eyes open, his beautiful blue eyes. If I told him how happy it made me to look in to them, he'd freak out.

"Well don't you look like you're been held down and fucked all night?" He laughed running his hand from my leg over my ass to my back as he rolled on to his back, I instantly glued my body to Dean's. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and traced circles on my arm I did the same on his chest burring my face in to his neck. Hoping to doze right back off to sleep but he soothed my face with the back of his palm I moved my face so I could look in to his eyes. He moved forward kissing me running his spare hand over my boob and down my back grabbing hold of my ass for a second before grabbing my knee pulling my leg over his. I pulled back from the kiss.

"Baby, I'm too sore." I whined, feeling sad all of a sudden.

"Just let me get in and it'll be okay," he said softly, I closed my eyes bracing for the pain. "But if you really don't want to." I opened my eyes again looking into his.

"I do, but I don't want to be in pain," I told putting my hand on his face. "Have you ever tried to be me wrestling after you do what you do to me?"

"No," he smiled. "But I've seen you try"

I looked in to his eyes and smirked a little myself. "It satisfies you doesn't it?" I asked. "To know that I have to be all torn up, when my vagina's torn to shreds?"

"You know you like it just as much as I do." He smirked leaning in kissing me again running his hand through the back of my hair. I soothed my hand down his shoulder scraping my fingers down his arm softly around his wrist toying with his finger tips as he started positioning his penis around the opening of my vagina I intertwined my fingers in his. I pulled back as something hard and cold was sitting there.

"When did you get a ring?" I asked as I looked down to see the gold thick band my hand started feeling heavy. My stomach sank as I pulled mine out from underneath me. A similar but pretty ring.

"What the fuck did we do?" Dean snapped.

"You better remember because I don't remember," I yelled sliding out of bed.

Ellen screamed as we busted into their room, Roman was up ready to fight until he realize it was Dean and I.

"What happened last night?" Dean snapped.

"What?" Ellen whined as she sat up out of the bed.

"What the fuck happed?" Dean yelled.

"We got wasted dude." Roman laughed sitting on the side of the bed.

"Is this real?" I asked holding up my hand, we could have been being silly, we were always silly and fun when we were drunk silly, but not stupid.

"Oh yeah," Roman laughed. "You guys totally got married.

"Oh yeah," Ellen laughed jumping out of bed getting her phone walking over to me.

She started sliding through photos of me and Dean making out smiling over the moon fucked up out of our mind wasted. Then there came the pictures in the seedy little chapel complete with an Elvis celebrant before that there was pictures of us looking at rings, at one point I was getting a piggy back from Dean pointing at one of the rings.

"Fuck," Dean yelled walking throwing himself face first on to Ellen and Roman's bed.

"There has to be a way to change it right?" I asked. "Twenty-four hour cooling off period?" I suggested.

"No," Ellen said with a smirk playing a video of the Elvis dude informing us that all weddings in that chapel are legally binding to which our response was kissing and groping each other. "Welcome to your first day as Mrs Dean Ambrose," Ellen laughed.

"oh my god," I cried walking to the bed grabbing Dean's arm I had no idea what I was feeling right now, but we needed to sort this out. "Dean we need to talk," I laughed dragging him off the bed he fell to the floor.

"Just so you know Dean," Ellen said I could hear the smile in her voice. "This was your idea,"

Dean jumped to his feet and glared at my best friend before storming out of the room taking me with him.

We both fell on to the bed at the same time there was enough tension in the room to cover the whole country, three times. I let out a deep sigh. He'd probably want to divorce or whatever. I don't know if I could stay with a guy if he only wanted to be my boyfriend I mean Dean was amazing and I never expected him to settle down, he was crazy and I loved that about him I didn't mind not being married or not even having talked about marriage before but to be married and then step back down to not being married it would hurt.

He slid his hand across the bed and intertwined his fingers with mine. "What do you want to do about it?" I asked moving my head to the side so I could see his face. He thought for a second then looked up in to my eyes.

"I don't know." He fidgeted with the ring on my finger. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure," I said softly. "I mean I know neither of us are really in to marriage and white picket fences but I don't know if I could be okay with being married and getting a divorce because we liked the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' better," I told honestly.

"So you'd leave me?"

"Probably," I said honestly, "It'd hurt. . . Emotionally," I added with a smirk.

He nodded and looked back up to the roof like he was thinking about something, his lips were pursed and his eyes were focused.

I pushed myself up to be sitting on the side of the bed putting my head in my hands rubbing my temple. The bed moved and arms slid around my waist as a head went on my shoulder he squeezed his arms around my stomach. "We better stay married, because I love you and I cant lose you." He said so soft I could barely hear him.

I turned my head and looked him in the eyes, after three years of dating he finally said it. Tingles ripped through my body I could have screamed. "Did you just tell me that you loved me?" I asked my smile growing wider by the second.

"Yeah, because I do," he admitted, I smashed my lips in to his tears rolling down my face a second later he pulled back. "Just because I don't say it, it doesn't mean that I don't." he said smirking. "Mrs Ambrose," we both laughed falling back in to the bed.

I sat looking at my phone staring at a picture of us practicing in the ring that was my lock screen, wrestling was both our lives he knew that, but he was just trying to care for me, I knew that and I knew I was wrong for the way I spoke to him. I had to apologize. I signed and dialled his number feeling guiltier by the second praying that he would forgive me. I wasn't a religious person not by any means of the word but something was keeping Dean and I together and I thanked them for it, I just hope they had the power to help me now.

"Ambrose," he said as he picked up the phone like he did when he didn't know who was calling. I closed my eyes taking a slow breath before talking.

"I'm surprised you're not screening my calls."

"Flynn," he said shocked. "I wouldn't do that. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said softly I could feel the clump of tear travelling up my throat. "I just wanted to apologize to you," I said, my voice cracking a little.

"Babe," he said softly.

"No, Dean!" I said cutting him off. "I was really wrong, I was just pissed and didn't think it over before calling you," I took a deep breath before saying the next bit. "You're right."

"Woah, can you say that again?"

"No," I laughed.

"Please baby, just once?" he begged.

"You're right Dean, I was wrong."

"Awwh, you're such a good little sex kitten," he said I could hear his smile.

"I'm sorry I got so mad,"

"I'm not apologizing for anything," Dean said honestly. "I was protecting my family."

"I know, I'm not asking you too," I told. "I was just mad because being at home alone, it's so boring."

"Hey, you do realize you had a lot of hobbies before you met me?" he pointed out. "Why don't you take up some of those again?"

"What's the point as soon as I get the all clear, I'm wrestling again?"

"That could take months, Flynn," he said honestly.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I need to work." I whined.

"Why?" he asked. "Financial needs are taken care of, you just need something to do."

I let out a hefty sigh, god I hated it when he was right.

"See right again." He stated reading my mind. "Are you at home?" he asked I looked out to the ocean and noticed a little bit of lightening.

"Nah," I said softly. "I went for a drive to the beach, to think," I smiled. "There's a storm coming over."

"I should probably let you get home then?"

"I wish you were at home." I said softly. "I miss you!"

"Which part of me?" he asked, I could just imagine the look on his face his lips would be pursed and his eyebrows half raised his beautiful blue eyes would be waiting.

"All of you," I purred, there was a loud clap of thunder rolled through. "ahh,"

"You should go home baby,"

"Yeah maybe" I laughed, "I'll call you when I get home?"

"Yeah if you want."

"Okay, talk to you then" I smiled hanging up, turning the car on taking one last look at the curning sea before I turned and drove away. Dean was right, I had a lot of hobbies on my off time when I was still in NXT then he was hired and he became my hobby, if I wasn't doing him, I was wrestling. When we brought the house – A week after we found out I was pregnant – I got all of my personal belongings from my grandparents shed and brought it here most of it being my writing or books I'd treasured. How times had changed.

I pulled in the driveway pushing my stuff in to my bag as I got out of the car I saw a dark shadow coming towards me my heart sped up and shifted to my throat I took a second look fear turning to shock. I jumped out of the car. "Dean!" I screeched covering my mouth for a second before jumping in to his arms wrapping my arms around him bursting in to tears.

"Hey baby." He said softly holding me as tight as he could I pulled back and looked at him. he held my gaze for a second then looked own to my stomach which had doubled since the last time I saw him. "Oh my god," he laughed holding my stomach soothing it for a second pulling me in to him as he wrapped his arms around me. "Let's go inside he said grabbing my hand, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him grabbing my bag out of the car throwing my arms around him as walked inside.

There was a screech then another set of arms went around me. "Flynnie," Ellen cried. I unwillingly pulled back from Dean and wrapped my arms around my best friend.

"hey Elly." I hyped, so happy to have my two favourite people in the world back. I pulled back to see Roman towering over us I wrapped my arms around his stomach. "Hey Rommy."

"Come back here Kitten," Dean said grabbing my arm pulling me back into him.

"You're so big," Ellen said walking over to Roman.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Roman agreed, "It's a shock, you know?"

"Trust me, I know," I laughed looking at my friends. "I didn't think my skin could stretch this far," I laughed looking at Dean.

"I don't care, you look beautiful," he smiled soothing my back I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me pressing his body in to mine bending me over backwards a little, it was one of the best kisses I had ever been given. It almost felt like it wasn't Dean it was soft and loving. It woke my whole body. The baby moved. "What was that?" he asked pulling back.

"A hand," I laughed. "I think your son is saying hello." I smile widely.

"Hey kid," Dean laughed rubbing my stomach.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?" I said hitting Dean's shoulder as we walked to the living room.

"We thought you knew," Ellen said sitting on the couch, Roman sat next to her,

"I had no idea," I admitted. Dean flopped in a chair their was no way I was sitting on the opposite side of the room to him I walked up to the chair as soon as Dean realized what I was doing he moved over I squoze my ass in next to him resting me knees on his leg, my ass on the chair and my arms around his neck resting my head on his shoulder.

"You've got no idea what the schedule is?" Roman asked.

"I've been out of action seven months," I laughed. "I know Florida was coming up, I just didn't know when," I smiled kissing Dean's cheek. "I would have waited to go off my head today if I had of known," I smirked.

"We have a couple of gigs in Tampa and Jacksonville," Dean said. "You should come."

"I cant travel babe,"

"So you want to work but you cant travel?"

"I told you I was wrong about that,"

"I know," he laughed I just wanted you to say it again," he laughed kissing my cheek soothing a hand over my stomach. I turned my head and kissed him before resting my head on his shoulder remembering how amazing it was to be in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with my usual feeling of loneliness that I'd felt since I stopped touring the baby moved a tiny bit then I realized the other half of the bed was heavy. Dean surprising me flushing right back in to my mind I felt a smile creep across my face. I opened my eyes seeing Dean's beautiful face looking at me. I let out a slight laugh when he put his hand on one side of my face soothing my cheek like he used to everyday on the road. I slid myself across the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist burring my head into his chest.

"I know you hate it when I get clingy," I pointed out feeling tingles all over me, "But I've missed you so fucking much," I said kissing his collar bone loving his perfect air fresh smell.

"It's alright," he said pressing his lips in to my forehead. "I missed you too," he said. I loved it when he was sweet. It was so rare which made it all the better. I loved Dean and I knew he loved me, sure he'd for the whole four years we'd been together he'd only told me he loved me once maybe twice, but it was more than words that made me realize that he loved me. It was waiting by the doors of the women's locker room to walk me to the ramp for my match, it was waiting for me after my match to make sure I wasn't injured, it was making sure that every move I had was perfected, it was sitting with the rest of the locker room watching a movie or in a meeting and reaching over grabbing my hand. Holding me in his arms whenever I didn't feel well, I didn't need the words.

"We have to go to Jacksonville," he said

"I know," I said, "That's only a few hours."

"We'll have to make the next hour interesting to keep you tide over," He said smirking as he looked in to my eyes kissing my neck.

"Or you could just tell them your wife needs you and tie me up."

"Oh that would be a great idea," he said pushing my shirt off my shoulder kissing along my shoulder bone. "But I'd hate to be on the wrong side of the shovel

"What are you going to do today?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, probably just lazing in front of the TV, I think I'll need a little bit longer to recover," I winked pulling his chin in for a kiss.

"You love it," he stated kissing my cheek turning and walking off.

"Hurry home, I still miss you,"

"I'll be home in a few hours," he called back.

"Dean, wait," I called walking for him putting my arms around his neck. "I love you," I looked in to his eyes.

He looked at me his eyes were soft, the rest of his face neutral. "I love you too."

My whole face lit up he just said it, he could have done anything right now, but nothing would make me as happy as hearing those words from him, they were so rare and precious. I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Let's go daddio," Roman called banging on the hood of the car.

"Places to be, asses to kick," Dean shrugged grabbing hold of my hand kissing me as deep and as passionately as he could making sure I had something to think about while he was gone.

"See ya," I sang as I turned back toward the house getting my ass grabbed. "hey!"

"bye," Dean laughed turning slipping in the car.

I opened my eyes to a shooting pain around my stomach; it went away in a couple of seconds. I rolled over on to my back looking up at the roof the room was starting to get dark, I looked at the clock 745, I could watch Raw? I rolled over and reached for the remote turning the TV on to USA. Laid there watching my friends calling all the moves, pausing it half way through to make a sandwich, I called the winners and who botched; I didn't care if anyone could hear me. I smiled as Dean's face came on the TV calling out Cody Rhodes something about their match later tonight. I loved how much of a smug asshole he always was.

Pain rippled through my stomach again edging up, getting worse and worse the fading to nothing within a minute or two.

I pushed myself off the couch and walked to the closet by the door double checking that I had my hospital bags ready doing a mental check that I had everything I needed in there. I nodded to myself as walked in to the kitchen opening the pantry looking for something to eat furrowing my brow then smiling as I spotted a pack of Oreo's. I got them out then walked over to our freezer searching the bottom shelf for some ice cream picking it up. Just as I want to stand I felt something bust deep inside my vagina then a bucket of water was splashed all over the floor.

"Fuck," I said throwing the food on the bench ripping my phone off charge pulling up Dean's number as more pain ripped through me, I held my hand on my stomach, it felt so tight. I pressed dial as the pain started subsiding.

"Kitten, checking to see if I left yet?"

"Dean!"

"Flynn, what's wrong?"

I sunk my head on to the bench waiting for the pain to completely subside. "My water just broke,"

"Are you serious?" he yelled I heard the whole of whatever room he was in go silent.

"Yeah, the kitchen floor is covered in water . . . or something," I told pushing out a laugh.

"Okay," he said his voice shaky, "I'm on my way,"

"You have a match,"

"Not anymore."

"What's wrong?" I heard Roman ask in the background.

"Flynn's water broke."

"Serious?"

Dean did say anything, I assumed he nodded. "Are you alright baby?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I've been getting some contractions, but I . . ." I couldn't talk I didn't know what to do.

"Okay, you're alright," he said softly,

"I'm going to call the hospital." I said, "I'll call you back," I hung up before he could say anything slipping through the laundry to the bathroom sitting on the toilet in case more fluid came out. Dialling the number for the hospital that I had been given in case this happened.

"OCFA Maternity Unit, how may I help you. "

"Hi, my name's Flynn Ambrose and my water just broke." I said smirking at how weird that sounded.

"Okay, how far along are you sweetie?" she asked.

"38 weeks," I answered.

"Have you been having contractions?"

"Yeah, I believe I've had three," I said softly.

"How far apart,"

"About an hour?"

"You haven't been timing them?"

"No, I've had Braxton Hicks, I thought it may have been those, but my water broke." I told.

"How long ago did your water break?" she asked.

"About five minutes ago,"

"Have you had any contractions since?"

"Yes, my water broke; I called my husband than I called you."

"Where's your husband?"

"Jacksonville," I answered.

"Okay sweetie, it sounds like you could be in the early stages of labour, what I need you to do, is stay calm and comfortable, get a clock or stop watch, when the contractions are ten minutes apart, you come in, alright?"

"Yeah," I said nervously.

"Alright, call back if you have any questions, stay calm Flynn."

"Thanks," I said hanging up the phone calling Dean straight back.

"Hey baby," he said straight in to the phone.

"Hey," I said softly, my head was light.

"What did they say?"

"They said I'm in the early stages of labour and to come in when the contraction are 10 minutes apart," I told.

"Shit, fuck," Dean said, I could imagine him standing with his hand on his forehead. "Stephanie," he called then I heard banging.

"Dean, calm down," I begged.

"its okay baby, I'll be there soon,"

"Dean?" I heard a shocked voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hold on a second Kitten," he said softly. "I have to leave," he said I could tell he was holding his phone to his chest.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie growled.

"Flynn's in labour, I need to leave,"

"I'm sorry Dean, but your match has already been announced as main event,"

"I don't care," I heard Dean his voice scratchy, my heart started beating faster there was no way he could leave, the McMahons would go crazy.

"Dean!" I yelled he was going to get himself in to trouble.

"You're wives in labour congratulations." She said "if there was anything I could do to get you out of this match, I would, but I can't"

"You know I'm your top talent right, I'm the next big thing?"

"Choose your next words wisely."

"DEAN!" I screamed.

"I am the be"

"You're wife is talking to you," Stephanie growled,

"Babe," he said softly pulling his phone to his ear.

"You need to wrestle; this pre labour thing can go on for hours, just wrestle then come home, okay?"

"Babe"

"No, Dean I'm fine." I said coming up with a new plan, wishing I didn't have to keep my hot head husband under wraps right now. "I'm going to call Nattie, okay?" I told. "She can come over with me and if anything drastically changes, I'll call you."

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll be leaving here as soon as I can,"

"You're wife's a smart woman," I heard Stephanie say.

"Dean!"

"Yeah, Flynn?"

"Don't do anything stupid," I paused, "I'll be watching,"

I hung up the phone.

An hour and another contraction later there was a knock on my door and unlocked it.

"Hey," Nattie said softly as she busted through the door wrapping her arms around me. "I came as fast as I could,"

"Thanks," I said walking away towards the kitchen feeling my stomach tighten I held on to the walk.

"Are you alright?"

"mmhmm," I said holding a hand up telling her to wait a second remembering the stop watch, I pointed towards the lounge room.

"What do you need?" She asked walking ovr soothing my back.

"Stop. . . stop. . . wa," I stuttered the pain getting to much.

"Stop. . . stopwatch?" she asked I nodded she ran in to the living room then straight back out. The pain was starting to subside.

"What time did it say?"

"37 minutes 45 seconds"

"Okay," I said standing up straight, "looks like I'll be meeting my baby tonight." I laughed walking out of the kitchen.

"Do you want me to get you something?" she asked,

"No I'm good, fell free to get yourself a drink or whatever, the floor's just a little wet,"

"Why's the floor wet?"

'I had to clean it, my water broke in there." I told.

"Oh," she said screwing her nose up,

"Want to watch the end of Raw?" I asked,

"Sure." She smiled following me in to the living room. "You're so calm," she said as I sat down

"I am trying to hold out until Dean gets back,"

"Oh," she said. A moment later it was Dean's match. "Just in time." She laughed.

"I told him I'd be watching," I smirked. We sat there watching the match, I loved the way he moved across the ring and couldn't wait for the day he could toss me around in there again.

"Oh my god, you're so in love right now." Nattie said. I looked over feeling a little tired. I smiled and looked back just as Dean looked in to the camera, he had his knee on Cody's arm neck stretching him in ways the body probably shouldn't go. He gave a quick smirk to the camera before looking to his arm flexing his muscles. "That was so for you,"

"I know," I laughed as a contraction rose I buried my head in the couch cushions punching them as it got worse rolling to my back as it eased to a dull ache. "How long was that?" I asked looking up to Nattie.

"18 minutes," she said nervously.

"Fuck," I snapped. "Stay in there little guy." I said rubbing my stomach.

"When did they say to go to the hospital?"

"When they get to ten minutes," I said squeezing my eyes shut, "I need Dean here," I whined. Nattie reached over and soothed my back.

"He'll be here," she said

The match hard barely ended when my phone rang I answered it straight away.

"Dean,"

"Hey, I'm just getting my wallet and keys then I'm leaving,"

"What did you wrestle with your phone in your pocket?" I laughed.

"No," he laughed. "I left it with a camera man, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said softly,

"You're not, are you?"

"I just had a contraction," I said, "They're getting closer together."

"What does that mean?"

"Dean," I heard in the background.

'I might have to go to hospital soon,"

"oh," he sighed. "Hold on a second Flynn," he said, "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Can we ride with you?" I heard Ellen ask.

"If you're not in the car when I turn it on, I'm driving off, I'm not waiting," he said then put the phone to his ear. "If you need to go babe you need to go, how far apart are they?" he asked.

"the last one was 18 minutes after the last on with a twenty minute drop,"

"Okay," he said I could hear him concentrating on something.

"You alright baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said I heard something slam. "I'm getting my shit; I'll call you in a little while."

"Alright," I said softly. "Dean,"

"Yeah,"

"We're going to meet our child tonight,"

I smiled as he laughed a little and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was the third one at 12 minutes," Nattie said holding my back as the contraction subsided; I buried my head in to the back of the couch. "I think it's time to go Flynn"

"I know," I said my voice whiney, I didn't want to go, I wanted Dean to bust through the door. I stood up tall and looked Nattie in the eyes. Letting out a regretful sigh as tears filled my eyes, I walked over to the bench grabbing my phone and charger. Looking at the white cord for a moment my stomach hurting somehow I wished the white cord would fix everything. "I'm just going to ring Dean," I said scrunching my forehead.

"Where are your hospital bags?" she asked.

"They're in the cupboard," I said nervously walking over pulling the two bags out that were stacked on top of each other so I could just wheel them out. "Um, I'll get my hand bag," I said turning back to the house, pressing Dean's name putting the phone to my ear.

"I'll meet you in the car," Nattie said I nodded to her. Dean picked up.

"You okay babe?" he said quickly.

"Dean!?" I whined as I picked my bag up, I needed to be as calm as I could so he didn't speed or do anything stupid.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I have to go to the hospital," I said walking out the door, "They've been 12 minutes apart for a while, and they're getting worse," I told as I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Shit, fuck, we just past the Daytona exit," he said nervously. "One hour baby just one hour."

"I have to go there Dean," I said.

"Yeah, I know, you have to be monitored and stuff, but I'll be one hour," he said.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath.

"You're going to be okay baby,"

"I know I ju-ow"I whined grabbing on to the hood of Nattie's car.

"Flynn?" he rushed

"Contraction?" Nattie called, I nodded my head trying to keep my phone to my ear.

"Fuck. . . ouch. . . "I cried.

"Babe, you're alright, just breathe Flynn," Dean said on the other end of the phone "You're so strong baby,"

Tears welled up in my eyes, he was being so sweet, I fucking loved him through all the pain I loved him so fucking much, and he needed to be here.

"Give me your phone," Nattie said reaching for my phone, I went to pull it away.

"I just need to hear his voice,"

"You need to concentrate on getting in the car,"

"It's okay baby," Dean said.

I let Nattie take the phone.

"Hey Dean, it's Nattie, yeah that's what I'm doing, she'll be fine, I'll get her to call you as soon as she gets settled, just get here quick, I will," She hung up the phone and moved to my side, "He said to say to stay calm and he loves you," she said, the contraction was starting to ease.

"He really said he loves me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" she asked opening the passenger door for me.

"He never says it,"

"Really?" she said closing the door, a minute later she was in the drivers seat reversing out. "He never says it?"

"He's not that type of guy," I said honestly, "I think that's the fourth time he's said it in four years."

"Wow, I don't know if I could handle that, I need to hear it at least once a day,"

"He doesn't need to say it for me to know it," I said feeling tired as Orlando passed me by. "I know he loves me." I said softly, laughing "As crazy as he is," I smiled looking at her. "Not hearing it all the time makes it more special."

"True," she agreed, nodding as she took a right hand turn, I was growing more nervous by the second. "When was the first time he said it?"

"The morning we found out we were married," I smiled at the memory.

"Found out?"

"Yeah," I laughed "We went out and got trashed in Vegas and woke up married."

"Fuck," she laughed.

"Marriage wasn't for us, I never wanted to get married, either did he, but I didn't think I could be married and then go back to his girlfriend," I told, talking about Dean was keeping me calm,

"That would suck,"

"Yeah, he told me he loved me, that he couldn't lose me and that we should stay married." I shrugged, "We saw it as a licence to fuck each other,"

"Nine months later,"

We laughed.

We got to the hospital everything was fairly high paced from there, I was hooked up to a bunch of machines to keep track on how both the baby and I were doing. The contractions were getting even closer together.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Nattie said rubbing my shoulder.

My eyes snapped to hers I didn't know whether not be honest or bullshit I looked away, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath. "I don't know," I said shaking my head; I was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Why don't you ring Dean," she suggested, I looked at her out of the corner of my eye; it was the best thing I had ever heard in my life.

"I need to ring Dean," I nodded sitting up further in the bed reaching for my phone.

"I'll go get some coffee," she said turning to the doctors, "Can Mrs Ambrose get some privacy to call her husband,"

A moment later everybody had filed out I took a deep breath before calling him.

"Babe, we're in Orlando" he said softly,

"They finally left me alone," I laughed.

"Been a lot of action?"

"A lot of poking and prodding, and watching," I sniffled

"What's wrong?" he said softly.

"I'm scared, Dean," I admitted something I had hardly ever admitted in my life. "I'm so fucking scared," I cried.

"I know babe," he said sorrowfully.

"I need you Dean, so bad."

"We're 15 minutes max," he said "We just switched drivers so Ro could drop me off,"

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath, a contraction came through,

"Flynn?"

"Mmm?" I cried in to the phone.

"Are you having a contraction?"

'Mmmhmm," I said,

"You're okay babe," Dean said slipping in to supportive mode immediately. "You've got this just breathe,"

A nurse came in to check something on a machine next to me as the contraction started subsiding. "Not long now Mrs Ambrose," she said "Do you want some painkillers."

I clamped my jaw shut and rubbed my temple, I just wanted to talk to my husband, that's it.

"Mrs Ambrose?"

"I swear if one more person asks me if I want painkillers, I'm going to kick them in the fucking head," I snapped looking at the nurse.

"Sorry," she said nervously.

"Oh-haha, wow you're in a mood," Dean laughed.

"I'd be happy to trade with you any fucking second,"

"Alright, I know" he sighed.

"Just imagine the force of a fucking truck trying to squeeze through your balls every three minutes " I snapped.

"Nah, I'll let you take this one," he said, "Do it for America,"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'll just do it for our family," I said smiling.

"That's your house," I heard Roman say,

"I know turn left at the next intersection," Dean told.

"Hey Dean," I called.

"Yeah Fly,"

"You do realize that by the end of the next hour, we're going to have a son?"

"Yeah baby, I do," he said I could hear the happiness in his voice. We were both silent. "You're going to be a great Mom,"

"You're going to be a better Dad,"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I have to give Roman directions," he said "I'll see you soon baby,"

"Okay," I said.

"You're Brilliant Mrs Ambrose," he said hanging up the phone, I smiled a second later a contraction hit it was so much more painful the all the others, I couldn't help but cry out in pain. A bunch of nurses busted through the door. One went to the machine beside me that was spilling paper.

"Alright Flynn, time to get ready to meet your baby."

"No," I cried shaking my head, "I have to wait for my husband."

"You have to give birth now, otherwise there could be complications," he said.

"No, "I cried shaking my head, "twenty minutes, please, I'll leave," I said sitting up ripping a monitor cord off my chest.

"Woah, Flynn what are you doing?" Nattie asked dropping her bag and coffee on a table walking over to me.

"I have wait, they won't let me wait," I said,

"Mrs Ambrose, you need to calm down, your baby is stressing out,"

"I don't care; I need my husband here,"

"Woah Flynn tell me what's in your head?"

"I can't do this, not without Dean, I'm so scared," I said tears streaming down my face, "I can't do this on my own, I need Dean,"

"Hey, it's okay, you're not alone, I'm not Dean, I know you'd rather Dean but you need to give your baby the energy, you need to focus on him," she said softly, looking in to my eyes, "You're not alone, I'm not going anywhere." She nodded.

"I. . . uh. . ."

"Lay back sweetie," she said.

I reluctantly laid down looking to the roof as a nurse fixed the cords on my chest, Nattie soothed my forehead.

"It's completely normal to petrified, Flynn," she said. "But you're going to be okay, you're a very healthy woman, and you're designed to get through this." She told. I looked at her for a moment then looked away.

Nattie wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Did you know, in your whole career you've never tapped out," she said to me I looked up at her I knew this; I'd been one of the only people who refused to tap out to the sharpshooter, Nattie's signature submission. "Now's not the time to start." I gave a slight smile as she soothed my forehead.

My legs were lifted and put on the leg rests that had been sitting on the bed the whole time reminding me how real this situation was.

A contraction started through my body worse than the last. I wanted to push the baby out so much. It was bullshit.

"Alright Flynn, on the next contraction you have to push." The doctor told.

"To the left," I heard someone call my gut told me to look up my whole body relaxed as Dean's eyes met mine, he was still in his ring gear, all black if I wasn't in unbearable pain, I'd want to jump his bones right now.

"Dean," I whimpered.

"Kitten," he sang taking two strides wrapping his arms around me, I bursted in to tears grabbing hold of him so tightly. He planted a couple of kisses on my lips; I buried my neck as a contraction started,

"You have to push Flynn," the doctor called, "Come on, you can do this," he encouraged

Dean grabbed hold of my hand and I closed my eyes trying to push feeling shocking pain rip through my vagina. I stopped as I felt the contraction subside. Cry grabbing on to Dean's shirt the pain didn't subside. I took some deep breaths and looked up at Dean reaching my hand up soothing his cheek forcing a smile a second later pain ripped through my body.

"Push Flynn," The doctor called.

Dean lent down holding my head against his chest as I pushed, my vagina ripping a little bit more. The contraction started subsiding, the pain was excruciating, I felt like a watermelon was squishing through.

"You're doing great Flynn, next time you've got to push as hard as you can, we have to get the head out."

"I can't," I cried burring my head in to Dean's chest.

"You can baby," he whispered. "You've got this," I shook my head he soothed my face. "Can I get in the bed behind her?"

"Yeah, it might help," The doctor said a second later Dean jumped on the bed wrapping his lets around me. He slid down so his body was supporting mine instead of the bed.

He grabbed hold of my hand intertwining his fingers in mine.

"We're in this together okay?" he said kissing my ear. "I'm right here" he whispered. He pushed his cheek against mine. "Break my fingers punch me in the balls, I don't care," he kissed my forehead.

"Okay," I nodded.

"You're the main event at Wrestlemania baby; you've just got to hold them down for the three count!" He said.

I could feel the contraction coming on. I grabbed hold of his hands holding them a tight as I could closing my eyes pushing as hard as I could sending every ounce of my engry to my vagina. I felt it rip a little as something huge slipped out.

"Good girl Flynn," the doctor called, "You can relax," he said I collapsed in to Dean's shoulder and grabbed hold of his pants. He was still wearing his ring gear, black tank, black pants shoved in to his boots. "Alright, two pushes Flynn you're doing great."

Dean pulled my head back on to his shoulder. Soothing it kissing my ear. "You're doing so well." He said, "You look beautiful,"

"Don't I don't." I laughed.

"You do," he said kissing my forehead.

"Shut up Dean. " I snapped. He laughed, I contraction came on.

"Push Flynn," the doctor called.

I closed my eyes and pushed feeling the melon coming out of me hurting more and more clenching my teeth, mid push the baby started crying and shit got real. Dean's arms tightened around me. The baby kept crying, I focused on what I had to do.

"Alright, Flynn relax,"

"Cant I just push, he's crying," I whined Dean kissed my cheek.

"Alright, on three," the doctor said, "One, two, three." He counted as I pushed as hard as I could. "Good girl Flynn," the doctor called, "Good job, that's it he's out," he said. I collapsed in to Dean almost falling straight to sleep There was suddenly a million people rushing around down there.

I watched tiredly as Dean lent foreword and cut the cord a second later a naked bloody crying baby was put on my chest. I busted in to tears as soon as I saw him, he was so beautiful, he was the most perfection I'd ever seen in the world. I tore my eyes away from him and looked up to Dean who was staring at the baby. I looked back down to the small baby. Reaching my hand to his grabbing hold his tiny little fingers wrapped around one of mine. Dean's shaky hand appeared next to the baby's face he soothed his cheek for a second. I looked up at him again; I couldn't believe he and I had made something so perfect. He pushed his forehead against mine and looked in to my eyes.

"I love you so fucking much," he said tears were starting to flow down his cheeks. I leant back in to him.

"I love you too," I said the nurse walked over to us and put her hands on the baby. "Noo," I whined. I had just gone through hell pushing him out falling in love with him the second I saw him, through all that pain no one was taking him away from me.

"We have to clean him up and get him wrapped up," the nurse said, "He'll be back in five minutes," she smiled.

Reluctantly I let her take him, trying to watch what was going on with him giving up dropping back in to Dean who wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could.

"What the fuck just happened?" I laughed, my child was across the room my husband had his arm around me how did my life turn out so great? "I just pushed a baby out my fucking vagina,"

"You did so well," Dean whispered. "I'm so proud of you,"

"I don't even know what to say right now," I said pushing myself up the bed when I realize they were bringing our boy over.

"Just support his head," the nurse said lowering the now quietening baby in to my arms. I looked up at her and smiled before quickly looking back down to the child, he was perfect in every way. Dean snuggled his head in to my shoulder. I looked at him kissing him before moving my eyes back.

"What are we going to name our son?" Dean smiled kissing my cheek. I took the baby in again his perfect skin and nose.

"I like Seth," I said honestly looking up to him.

"Seth?" Dean smirked.

"What, you don't like it?"

"No," he said holding me tighter. "I love it," he said soothing my shoulder. "Welcome to the world little Sethie," Dean said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Dean sitting on a seat next to my bed. Soothing my forehead in a completely different room to the one where I delivered Seth.

"Are you feeling okay baby?" Dean asked running his finger down my nose a couple of times.

"I'm okay," I said wirily looking at my husband, "You're still in your ring gear," I stated reaching my hand out putting it on his bicep, his black tank shaping them perfectly, his body could almost make me forget everything. . . Almost.

"I just needed to get here," he said looking down at his hands that were wrapped in tape. "I needed to be near you guys." He said soothing my shoulder.

"I probably should have asked where our boy is by now?" I said looking at Dean feeling a little bad that I hadn't enquired about my son yet.

"His in the nursery, they took him there so you could rest," he said, putting forward a soft smile that made me smile.

"Did you hold him?"

"Yeah, he's so tiny,"

"Who's he like?"

"You," he said softly, "he's a lot like you" he said soothing my forehead. "But that's okay because you're beautiful,"

"Oh, so that's how I make you all cute and lovey?" I smirked "push a kid out?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I've never cared for anything as much as I care about you right now,"

"Baby," I sighed putting my hand on his face, soothing his cheek, he was going to make me cry

"Seriously, seeing you push my son out, it's just. . . I have no words to describe how fucking proud of you I am, I'm just so damn grateful."

"Awwh, Dean." I sighed putting my arms in the air for a hug; he immediately stood and wrapped his arms around me holding me tighter than he ever had before.

"I don't care how much I say it anymore, I fucking love you Flynn," he said, my heart was so happy.

"You don't need to say it baby, I know," I said softly soothing his back; he kissed my forehead and stood back up. "When you hardly say it, it makes the times when you do say it mean something more.

"I don't care anymore, what you just did." He shook his head. "You deserve the world."

"All I want is you,"

"You have me baby," he said grabbing hold of my hands, "Forever." I grabbed hold of his hand kissing it then finding the end to his tape wrapping it around my hand missing the sensation of full stick tape getting wrapped around my hand five nights a week, it was a little tradition I had, usually standing next to Dean, not saying a word, I never knew what he was thinking and he never asked me, we just hung out for a few moments wrapping our wrists thinking, sometimes I would think of the next match and sometimes I would think of the sexy beast I called my husband. It always gave me butterflies as Dean took my hand starting at my wrist wrapping it tight kissing the knuckles of each hand before walking off not seeing each other until it was time to leave unless we ran in to each other in the hall, at that time it was minimal touching because I was usually caked in too much make up.

"I can't wait to get back on the road,' I said as I started on the second hand

"You don't want to stay at home for a while with Sethie?"

"No, I just want to be a family, with you," I said. "Are you going to take some time off?"

"Maybe a week or two," he said soothing my hair off my face as soon as I finish with his hand, "We'll see what happens."

"What if I just came on the road?" I asked, "Just so we could be a family?"

"Maybe, "he said softly. "We could look in to hiring a bus?"

"That'd be cool," I smiled. "I wouldn't even need to take him in to too many arenas we could just chill on the bus while Daddy worked."

"He'd need to get used to the noise, by the sounds of it, you're not going to give up wrestling,"

"It's my life,"

"Not your son?"

"Dean," I snapped.

"I'm kidding," he laughed. I punched his arm.

"I want to see him," I whined. "Go get my child,"

"Want me to ask the nurse?"

"Do we need permission to see our kid?" I laughed touching his nose.

"I don't think so," he smiled wrapped his hand around my own.

"Go get him?" I whined.

"Alright," he smiled using my hand to pull him up. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said kissing my forehead rising to his feet.

"Dean," I sighed pulling his hand back into me quickly wrapping his hand around my side. I pulled his head to mine kissing his lips it took a few moments before he opened his lips parting mine with his. Kissing me like he never had before. In the past I always knew what he wanted when he kissed me, if it was just for the sake of kissing me he would hug me and kiss me and let me take control, if he wanted sex he would force himself on me controlling every section, it was usually always the later. This one however was so soft and amazing like it mattered what I wanted.

"I'll go get Sethie," he smiled kissing the tip of my nose walking off.

I smiled rolling on to my back looking at the roof that was to bright. To many lights did that to a roof though and did the hospital know the lights were full of bugs? Had to bad as unhygienic as fuck.

I heard a noise at the door and looked over I saw Dean wheeling the crib over I sat up feeling overly excited, Dean and a grin that he got when he was overly proud, all teeth, shiny eyes, he was always such a smug fuck but it's one of the things I loved most about him.

He lifted Seth up looking at him for a moment my heart started beating faster and faster. "Hey little buddy, you're going to meet your mommy," Dean said looking at the cute thing in his arms. "And I promise she's the most beautiful person you'll ever see," he nodded handing the child to me as he sat Seth in my arms. I looked down at him he was so small and his hair was dark as anything, I thought it weird, Dean had dirty blonde hair and I had red hair. However I did have family members with naturally dark hair. I soothed his cheek, he was so precious.

"Mr & Mrs Ambrose," some one said walking in to the room. We both looked up and over. "You'll need to fill out these forms and send them off so his birth can be official." The woman said.

"Is that his birth certificate papers?" Dean smiled.

"Yes sir." The nurse smiled placing them on the bed side table. "They're pretty straight forward come and ask if you need any help." She said walking out.

Dean got straight to it reading the questions as he answered them. "What's his middle name?"

"I was thinking Rolland," I said looking up to my husband, not really minding, he was officially the second cutest thing in this world only loosing first place a few hours ago.

"Seth Rolland Ambrose?"

"Yeah,"

"I like it," he smiled filling a few more lines out on the piece of paper.

"If you wouldn't mind Mrs Ambrose," he smiled walking to the bed putting an x on the section I had to sign. I smiled happily as I signed the spot a second later Dean did.

"I'm going to hand it in," he smiled all but skipping out of the room.

"Yes, my beautiful son, you're father is the craziest mother fucker in the word," I whispered to Seth. ". . . don't swear,"

"Miss me?" Dean asked as he walked back in to the room,

"Always," I said moving across the bed motioning for him to sit next to me which he did happily. "You're so proud right now aren't you?" I smiled.

"You've got no idea," he smiled wrapping his hand around my shoulder. "I never thought I'd be so happy to have a family," he looked me in the eyes. "It's the best thing in the world."

"We're going to be here forever, you know?"

"I think that is what makes it so perfect." He smiled, I kissed him.

He got his phone out and started taking photo's of Seth and I his happiness made me forget the weight which was dropped on me a few hours ago.

"Awwh, look at the cute little family," I heard my best friend say, I turned to see her smiley face walking in the door with Roman by her side.

"Hey guys," I smiled. "You come to meet our baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a cute little muffin pot," Ellen smiled walking over.

"Sethie, meet Aunty Ellen," I smiled as Dean too the child off me and passed him to Ellen.

"Seth?" she asked looking to me.

"Yeah," I smiled looking at Dean who was looking slowly between Seth and Roman then looked at me for a second.

"He's so tiny," Ellen said as the baby stirred.

Dean sat back in the bed for a moment.

"You know, I'm pretty tired, I might go home for while while you have company," he said standing.

"Okay baby," I smiled as he lent over the bed kissing my forehead, I grabbed his hand he snapped it back, "Dean!" I snapped.

"I'll be back soon," he called walking away.

Roman and Ellen hug out for a while talking about how gorgus my child was the conversation eventually turning to Wrestling they filled me in on a big heap of stuff.

"Wait, Orton really did that to poor Daniel?"

"Yeah," Roman sighed.

"Damn, Daniel Bryan deserves that title," I shook my head. "Generational superstars thing they are so fucking entitled," I growled.

"Uhh," Ellen said softly. "Generation wrestler over here," she nodded her head to Roman.

"Not you Rommy," I laughed, they both joined in. a nurse came in the room to do my obs.

"Visiting hours are over now," she said as she finished up a second later Seth started crying, Ellen rose carefully to her feet and handed her to me. it was the first time I had heard him cry, I didn't know what to do, I looked at the distressed face on the baby. Then looked up to the nurse. "He'd be due for a nappy change," she said softly

"We'll see you later Flynn," Ellen said as she and Roman walked out.

I laid Seth on the bed and slowly unwrapped him he was dressed in a blue onsie I remembered buying from walmart on a random trip in, his tiny arms were wailing around as he cried. "It's okay little man" I told shushing him. unbuttoning the bottom of the suit, the nurse placed some wipes and a nappy next to me. I undid the nappy and sure enough there was a sloppy black poop greeting me.

"Uh , what the hell?" I said looking up to the nurse.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she said softly, "his first few poops will be black, it's meconium"

"Oh. . . " I said furrowing my brow

"It's the baby extracting the amniotic fluid,"

"Oh," I said feeling a little calmer about it I started cleaning his but before too long he was completely clean and I started putting his cloths back on him. once I was done I set him on my thighs so his head was resting between my knee's and looked at him. I couldn't believe how beautiful he was his dark little hands and hair and his chubby little face. I couldn't understand how he had gotten those features, Dean and I were white all over, I mean Dean got a tan occasionally but nine times out of ten his skin was white. Seth's little eyes were starting to fall shut, I ran a finger over his forehead he frowned a little I saw some one completely different some one I should never be able so see, suddenly it hit me, Seth wasn't Dean's son!

"Um, nurse" I whimpered, "Can you take him?"

"Sure," She said picking Seth up, turning and putting him in the crib as I covered my mouth with my hands I felt like I was going to throw up. "Mrs Ambrose, are you alright?"

I felt my stomach tear apart as the sound of my last name echoed around the room.

"I need to call my husband," I said turning to the draws getting my phone, how the hell was I going to do this, I dropped my phone on the bed. How could I be so stupid, I was stupid, I was about to break his heart and ruin his world, I'd never seen him as happy as I did this morning. I had to tell him.

"Call your husband then we'll get you showered, you should be able to go home tonight,"

My stomach stung as I got my phone and clicked on his name.

"Hey Kitten," he said softly sounding like he had just woken.

"I need to see you," I said, I didn't have the stomach for small talk.

"Are you okay?" he asked, alarm sounding more awake than ever.

"Yeah," I said fighting back tears he was caring about me like a goddamned knight and I was about to ruin his life. "I just need to see you, can you come?"

"Now?"

"Please Dean?"

"Yeah," he said softly, "I'll be there soon." He said hanging up the phone.

As soon as the nurses left after I was showered I was allowed to stay out of bed, they told me they were just waiting for discharge papers. Luckily Dean was coming hopefully he would drive me home. I walked back and forward along the window stopping for a moment trying to figure out how the hell this was going to affect every bodies lives, I'd hurt my best friend and my husband.

"Hey, they let you up," Dean said I looked over closing my eyes as soon as I saw his face, how could I do this? How could I tell him his child was Roman's? he wrapped his arms around me. I flung mine around his neck and breathed him in as deep as I could, it could be the last time. "Are you alright sweetie?" he asked I pulled back and felt tears down my face. "Flynn is there something wrong with Seth?"

"Yes," I cried wiping my eyes,

"What? Is he going to be okay?" Dean rushed.

"I mean no, he's fine, completely healthy," I said calming down. "I . . . I need to. . ." I shook my head.

"Calm down," he said grabbing hold of my hand, I snapped it back taking three steps back, I didn't deserve him.

"He's not yours Dean," I said bursting in to tears, "I'm sorry, I thought he was, I didn't even take it in to account the whole time, and then, I'm sorry," I said looking at him. his brows furrowed, he pursed his lips and looked out of the corner of his eyes to the window that looked out over Orlando. I watched him waiting for him to say something. He crossed his arms and looked out down to his feet.

"I know," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked incase I misheard.

"I know Flynn," he repeated. "I knew the second Roman got here,"

"Why didn't you say something?" I cried. "You. . . " I had nothing. "Is that why you left?"

"Yeah," he said softly, "I thought maybe if I left and came back tomorrow, he'd look a tiny bit like me and everything would be fine," he said, he wasn't crying or angry his voice was flat. I looked out the window hoping the same thing. I looked back to him, he was looking at my feet.

"Dean, I don't want a kid if it's not yours," I said honestly.

"Don't say that Flynn,"

"But I don't," I said shaking my head.

"Flynn, he's your child,"

"Mrs Ambrose," the doctor called from the door walking over with a package of some sort. "Your discharge papers and care information." He said when he got to us. "You're free to take your family home," he said petting Dean on the shoulder offering his hand in a congratulatory shake. I watched Dean's mood change, I could have sworn he was about to grab the doctor by the neck and throw him out the window, but surprisingly he grabbed his hand and accepted. "The nurse is bringing him down, call if you have any problems," I let out a pitful laugh and looked away rubbing my arms. A few moments later Seth was wheeled in. "I'll leave you guys to it," the doctor said walking out.

I looked at the nurse then to Dean, "I'll let you guys get him dressed, let us know when you're leaving." She told, Dean nodded.

A few moments later we were alone on the complete opposite side of the room to Seth. I didn't want to go near him, I thought maybe if I stayed away it would change things. I felt tears coming to my eyes, how could I feel like this about my own child?

"What do we do Dean?" I asked, I just wanted answers about where we stood.

"I don't know Flynn," he snarled turning his head to look at me, his face softening when he saw mine which probably showed me being completely and utterly distort. He took a step toward me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder I took advantage of it and buried my face in to his chest grabbing a tight hold of him trying to calm myself. "We'll get him dressed and go home, and call Roman,"

"Roman?" I cried.

"We can't make any decisions without him," Dean pointed out.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked inside everything was silent. I could have literally cut the tension with a plastic butter knife. I could also stab myself in the eye with a fork. A metal one, although with the way I felt a plastic one could do the same amount of damage.

"You called them, didn't you?" Dean said as I placed Seth's carrier on the table.

"Yeah, they said they would meet us here." I said as Seth started stirring. "Don't cry child, seriously, shhh." I begged.

"Flynn," Dean sighed. There was a knock at the door,

"We could just pretend, no one else knows."

"It's pretty obvious Flynn,"

"But if we tell people it's real,"

"If we don't tell people, we're lying," he pointed out, he shook his head, "It's your kid, make your own choice," he said walking to the door as Seth started crying his words hit me like a tone of bricks it sucked so bad what I was doing to him. I turned to Seth and picked him up I felt a hand go across my back and my best friends face appearing in front of mine.

"Welcome home fly- Why are you about to cry?" she asked. I shook my head and went to turn away. "You want me to calm him?" Ellen asked holding her hands towards Seth. I looked her in the eyes for a moment.

"I'm okay," I finally said grabbing a bottle out of the nappy bag. "I'm just. . . " I took a deep breath as I put the bottle to my sons mouth he quietened immediately as he suckled the liquid down. "Overwhelmed."

"I bet you are," Ellen said soothing my shoulder. "Why don't you sit down?" she said softly.

I looked at Dean who was standing off to the side not paying attention to anything, somehow his eyes met mine. "Actually," I said as Dean pushed himself off the wall rolling his eyes. "Dean. . . wait. . . I need to talk to you guys," I said looking to Ellen for a second then rested my eyes on Roman.

"Is everything okay?" Roman asked.

"Lets just sit?" I suggested motioning to the living room.

Ellen and Roman walked nervously to the living room sitting on the couch; Ellen wrapped her arm around Roman's over sized elbow. . . I don't know how this even happened, I mean Ro was cute, but not to Dean's standards. I shook my head. To late for those thoughts. I knew when it happened, it was the only possible time for it to happen. I sat down on the coffee table across from them my stomach laced with guilt, Dean sat next to me, I'd never been so close yet felt so far away from someone.

"So," Roman said clapping his hands together. "Who's dying?"

"Me. . . you. . . " I laughed then shook my head. "Ok so you remember that time the four of us got completely wasted in Priory?" I asked looking at Dean then to Roman

"Yeah, Dean and I Made out for hours," Ellen laughed.

"So did me and you," Roman laughed, "Wasn't half bad,"

"I was just thinking the same thing about Dean," Ellen laughed hitting Romans knee.

"Well, we were all given permission to do whatever we wanted," I said nervously, "Roman and I woke up naked, and remembered getting naked,"

"Yeah, but we also remembered agreeing to not have sex," Roman pointed out, his face suddenly serious.

"Apparently not," I said nervously.

"Wait. . . What?" Ellen said removing her arm from around Romans.

"So what we had a free pass," Roman laughed.

"There's no such thing as a free pass," Dean muttered.

I looked over to him tears running down my face as my eyes hit his.

"Wait, why are you even bringing this up?" Ellen asked, Dean got up and stood a few feet away from us.

"Seth's not Dean's"

"What?" Ellen yelled I looked down to the baby in my arms that had fallen asleep while drinking his bottle. A tear dropped on his jump suit.

"Seth's not Dean's baby," I repeated. "He's Roman's"

"You're joking, right?" Ellen yelled, "You're always joking Flynn,"

"Ellen, I'm not, I wish I was," I cried. "Just look at him, there's nothing of Dean in him, he's Samoan all over. " I said.

I looked at the child I was holding then looked up to Roman who was staring at Seth. I took a deep breath standing nervously walking to Roman who was keeping his eyes on Seth. I lower him down in to Roman's waiting hands. Tapping my fingers over my mouth for a second before turning around walking past Dean running my hand over his crossed arms, Walking through the kitchen to the dining room.

I felt a hand on my elbow I was spun around my eyes met Ellen's two seconds before she punch me across the face.

"What the fuck," I yelled grabbing the side of my face taking a step toward her as she took a step toward me. A hand pushed me back.

"Neither of you want to do this," Dean said holding me back, he knew my personality to well, someone just fucking hit me, I didn't care who it was. I was going to knock them the fuck out. . .

I kept Ellen's gaze, I was going to knock the living shit out of her.

"I'm not the only one who did the wrong thing," I snapped.

"It wasn't wrong then, but you don't think having my fiancé's child is problem,"

I rose my eyebrows, she didn't think I saw the problem with having a child that wasn't Dean's? I looked into her eyes, she was hurt. I did that, Roman did that. . . I looked up at Dean who looked like the kid I met back in FCW, he was inside himself which meant he was not coping he was just dealing. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I shook my head as they over flowed walking out the back door


	7. Chapter 7

I felt the air move beside me and a broad shoulder sat next to me, I knew who it was, it wasn't Dean and unless Dean had suddenly hired a Samoan body builder. There was so much to say but I had no idea how to put it in to words.

"We fucked up," Roman said.

"Oh you don't say," I shook my head and started picking the loose rubber off my flipflops. "Do you even want to be a parent?"

"I've never thought about it." He said honestly, "I mean I hadn't ruled it out," I looked up at him.

"I never wanted kids, and I certainly don't want a kid if it's not with Dean," I told.

"That's a horrible thing to say," Roman snapped, I looked up to him I knew it was a disgusting thing for a mother to say the day after she gave birth. "Don't let the situation talk for you Flynn,"

"Don't go trying to be my best friend now Roman," I snapped.

"Calm down, we both did this," he pointed out. "We both participated that night whether we remember it or not, now we have to deal with the consequences and do what's right by our son" I cringed and looked away.

"I love you Ro, but it's all just so wrong," I whined

"I know, Girl." He said wrapping his arm around me. "We'll figure it out." He said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright with his name?"

"Yeah, the name is fine," he smiled.

"Dean doesn't deserve this," I said softly.

"Once Dean gets over the shock, he'll realize you didn't willingly have someone else's child," Roman said softly.

"Have you ever seen Dean as alive as when he was talking about our life with this baby?" I asked. Roman looked to the edge of the pavement

"No," he said regretfully.

"We'll never see that again," I said honestly, "We'll never see Dean like that again." I sighed. "I don't care what he's done over his life; I'm not okay with that,"

"We all just need time to get used to it," Roman said openly. "There's not really much else to do," I looked up at him as he looked at me. "We just have to adapt we might lose Dean and Ellen, but what ever happens, we have to adapt to what we have, he's going to be here for as long as we are alive."

"You're right," I agreed, the thought of the hurt Dean was going through was sending me insane but Roman was right, there was nothing we could do about it, Seth was here Seth was staying we had to adapt to that. I stood up soothing the legs of my jeans before turning toward the door.

"Flynn," Roman said shooting to his feet. I turned around and looked up in to his blue eyes that were softer then I had ever seen them. "Thanks,"

I jolted my head to one side and furrowed my brows. "For what?"

"For giving me a son," he said I went to shake my head and walk off but he wrapped his arms around me squeezing me tight I loved Roman he was one of my best friends, I hugged him back, even though I hated the fact that I had a son with him.

I pulled back and walked inside, I had forgotten up until that point that I had three stitches in my vagina and that there was blood rushing out I fixed myself in the bathroom then walked out to see Dean sitting on the stair case. I walked over and grabbed his arm as I walked past pulling him up the stairs with me. He hesitated before doing so. I led him to the bedroom as of this exact moment I had no idea what to do. I had no idea how to fix this. I dropped his hand and faced him looking at his face trying to catch hold of his eyes but he kept looking around the room jiggling his leg. He was broken, he was. . . Moxley again.

"Say something," I begged, his eyes snapped up to mine.

"There's nothing to say," he said walking past me toward the closet.

"I know I fucked up, okay?" I said holding my arms out to the side of me.

"We all fucked up Flynn," he scolded. "I cant be mad at you for this because I gave you permission to do it."

"I still did the wrong thing," I told, "I still slept with some one else," he told.

"We were both going to,"

"But you didn't," I yelled, "you stopped, you respected me enough not to,"

"You don't respect me,"

"Of course I do Dean," I snapped. "I remember waking the next morning and Roman and I agreeing that we wouldn't have because we respected you both too much," I told

"I thought you didn't remember,"

"I don't," I yelled. "Not doing it," Dean bulged his eyes. "I mean it obviously did, you've only got to look at the kid."

"Seth,"

"What?"

"Seth, he's name is Seth," Dean snapped, "Flynn, your child's name is Seth, you can't blame him, you had him, he's yours"

"He's not ours," I cried.

"It's not his fault,"

I sighed and closed my eyes. It hurt to hear it, I don't think it would have mattered if anyone else said it but Dean saying it hurt badly.

"I know," I paused. "It's mine, and Roman's."

"No," Dean said shaking his head. "It is no one's fault; it's just a situation four best friends have found the selves in,"

I looked at him; he was acting completely different from how he would usually act in these situation. "Why can't you just act like yourself right now, scream or break something," I demanded.

"No," Dean sighed.

"You're not angry,"

"No," he admitted.

"You're not hurt?"

"I'm heartbroken," he said honestly, "I'm so bitterly disappointed I can't understand any of it, but I'm not going to hate you for it Flynn, I'm not going to go down stairs and hit Roman," he pointed out. "We're all in the same boat."

"I don't know why you don't hate us,"

"Because you didn't do anything to hurt me, out of all the thing's I've admitted doing to hurt you, you haven't done anything to hurt me, you'd never hurt my like this on purpose Flynn, I could never hate you," I'd never heard so much emotion come out of his mouth toward me, as much as he was right, I'd never hurt him, not knowingly it still didn't ease the guilt I felt right now. I closed my eyes to hold tears back and felt the softest strongest arms wrap around my shoulders. I pushed my arms round his waist shaking in to hysterics as he hugged me tightly. I stayed still as long as he was willing to hold me I didn't want to move I didn't want to leave this hug. "Besides, I don't think I could think of a better pair to raise a kid then you and Roman." He said pulling back. I looked up at his smile, it was forced, but I loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes to hear a baby screaming in the distance, I knew I had to do something for it but my body had decided to remind me what it was like to wrestle five days with three hours sleep.

"Ellen's been looking after him," I heard Dean say. I looked over the bed and saw him watching the roof.

"Where's Roman?"

"I assume he's down there too," Dean said, "Ellen texted me saying they would take care of him while we sorted stuff out,"

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," I admitted.

"I told you to go to sleep," he laughed.

"Oh," I said wierrly moving across the bed wrapping my arms around his waist resting my head in his lap, his whole body stiffened. I hugged him tighter. Closing my eyes praying he would just relax his body, I did this every time we slept next to each other. "I didn't think I was tired,"

"Hmm," he sighed. "Your body was tired," he said I could feel his hand hovering above my head and could sense his built up frustration if I closed my eyes. "Exhausted rather," he said his hand shaking as he pushed his hand under my hair. "then all the emotions," he said soothing the back of my neck his whole body relaxed I hugged in to him even further.

"Yeah," I whispered, enjoying the feeling of being together. "Did you sleep?"

"No," he said honestly. "I've just been sitting here, staring at the roof."

I couldn't lay here could i? Pretending everything that was happening wasn't happening. I pushed myself so I was sitting next to him laying my legs across his lap as he put his arm around my back. I soothed the hair off his face; he closed his eyes for a moment seemingly enjoying the moment. I leant forward and pressed my lips in to his, I didn't care if he didn't want it, I needed it. Thankfully he kissed me back it felt like what we both needed I soothed the back of his neck before he pulled back.

"What are we going to do, Dean?" I asked. His eyes snapped straight to mine.

"It's not my place to make any plans Flynn." He said.

"It is." I told. "You have every kind of decision to make," I said. "Like, have you thought about what you want with us?"

"I told you I can't hate you," he said

"That doesn't mean you want to stay with me."

"Yeah it does, I can't be with anyone else." He snapped.

I looked him in the eyes for a second then shook my head moving on. "What about Seth," I sighed. "I mean if I stay here, I'll probably have him more then you want."

"I was actually thinking," he said grabbing a hold of my hand. "We could let Roman and Ellen stay in the room down stairs until we all got used to everything and we could all decided on a better arrangement."

My jaw dropped, I think I was completely losing my mind, since when was Dean Ambrose the voice of reason.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"I'm just trying to do what's right." He said softly shaking his head. "Do you want to go down stairs?"

"No," I whined hugging in to him. "I want to stay here in my naive little bubble where only the things I want exist."

"You need to bond with Seth, Flynn," Dean pointed out. "The first few days of a kids life are so important for bonding with its parents." He pointed out. I rose my eyebrow, not only was he the voice of reason but ne was now suddenly full of baby knowledge. "I read some books okay," he laughed getting up out of the bed.

I pushed myself of the cushiony goodness and followed Dean out and down the stairs I laid my eyes on Ellen first she was in the kitchen making some kind of concoction then my eyes wandered to Roman who was feeding Seth staring at him like nothing else in the world mattered. I walked over to Roman and Seth as Dean walked to the kitchen with Ellen.

"Hey," Roman said softly looking up to me from Seth.

"Hey," I smiled running my hand over Seth's forehead. "You look tired,"

"Yeah, I had no idea how difficult last night would be,"

"I'm sorry I abandoned you." I laughed nervously.

"Hey, no pain no gain, right?"

"Something like that," I smiled

We stood there for a moment there was awkward silence through the whole kitchen.

"Do you want to finish feeding him?" Roman asked.

"Um, sure." I smiled nervously climbing up on the seat in front of Roman. He stood up taking he took the bottle from Seth causing Seth to start crying a little.

"Shh, it's alright son," he said softly as he lowered Seth in to my arms, handing me the bottle Seth quietened as soon as I slid the bottle in to his tiny mouth.

"It's magic," I laughed.

"I told you Flynn," Dean called, "You give a man food and he's happy forever."

"Is that all I had to do?" I laughed. "Damn it Ambrose, you tricked me with that sex stuff."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." He laughed.

Ellen started putting plates of stuff on the table. It smelt amazing I looked down at Seth who was almost asleep, I took the bottle out of his mouth and sat him up petting his back making him burp which he did like a pro.

"Yeah, you get that from your father," I laughed laying him back down so he could have the rest of his bottle to fall asleep with.

"I think Ellen raided our cupboards babe," Dean said walking around the bench placing a cup of coffee in front of me. I looked up to him then over to the table.

"Shit," I laughed. 'Not only can you make pretty cloths but you can cook like a champion," I said going to stand up Dean put his hand on my arm. I looked back up to him. he moved his face in and kissed me as soft as he could I held my lips on his for a second before pulling back looking in to his eyes. I wish I could read minds.

"Ambrose's," Ellen called we both looked over. "You going to Eat?" I smiled and looked back to Dean kissing him as I pushed myself off the seat.

"Little Sethie has a full stomach, now it's our turn." Roman laughed as I laid him in the crib I had set up a few weeks back for him.

I sat down next to Dean who was already stacking both of our plates, I loved him seriously.

"So," I said looking to Roman, "When are you going to tell your family about. . . your little lottery win?" I asked.

"Sooner rather than later." He said looking up to me then over to Dean.

"I'd be okay if you and Ellen did that, I mean It's not really my place."

"I think it would be better if we all went?" Ellen suggested.

"You know I don't want to over burden my parents too much," Roman said softly. "They're going to have enough problems understanding as it is."

"You under estimate your parents," Ellen grumbled.

"Seriously, they're going to freak out" Dean said adding his two cents worth, "I'd be easier on every one especially Seth if Flynn and Roman just went."

There was a sudden calm over the group, it was normal for Dean to take control of everything but never in a reasonable or responsible way.

"While we're making decisions and shit," Dean said sitting forward reaching to put more bacon on his plate, "Flynn and I thought you guys might like to stay in the spare room while everyone calmed down and got used to the situation so we don't make any decisions based of emotions.

"That's actually a good idea," Ellen said softly holding her hand on her stomach as she let out a tiny belch. I looked over to Roman who was grinning as he took a drink from his juice.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked he looked over at me.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said coughing a little.

"I'm sure it's something," I said with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"It's just," he paused wiping his hands on a napkin. "In the Samoan culture families live so close together that the child is raised by the whole tribe."

I tried to hide a smile but couldn't that was pretty cool. "We've always had a tribe like vibe about us," I smiled.

"So that's official then?" Dean asked, "You guys will hang here?"

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea." Roman smiled.

"Don't you think we should talk about it?" Ellen asked.

"I mean we could, but I'm not leaving my son." Roman said straight up.

"Isnt it for both of us to decided,"

"It's not just up to us anymore," Roman told. "We have to make decisions as a group,"

"Even so we're still a couple and you should talk to me,"

"Okay, I'll put it this way," Roman said putting his elbow on the table. "I'm going to stay here with my son, you can go home if you want."

"Roman," I sighed.

"Stay out of it Flynn," Ellen snapped.

"Stay out of it?" I spat back, "That's my so-" Dean grabbed my arm I looked at him about to lose my head until my eyes met his. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.


	9. Chapter 9

"I read Samoan's look down on infidelity, pretty badly," I said to Roman as we drove through Orlando on our way to Pensacola to introduce Seth to his grandparents.

"I mean I don't think any culture takes kindly to that shit," he said.

"what about your family?"

"I don't know how they're going to take it," he said honestly.

"Are you scared?"

"A little," he laughed. "I spoke to my mum last week telling her how excited I was to be back in Florida, never in a million years will they be expecting this."

"You've told them we're coming?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Are they going to kill me?"

"No," he laughed.

"But the stuff I read. . . "

"That's all stuff from the island," he said, "We have to follow American laws" he said honestly.

"Oh, okay." I smiled.

I watched out the window for a few moments, the sun was coming up, we were two hours in to our drive and we still had four to go.

"When I thought Seth was Dean, I wanted to break the mould, you know? Start our own little traditions,"

"Yeah,"

"With Dean's history and me not exactly talking with my family, I just wanted it to be warm and full of love."

"You can still give Seth that,"

"I know," I smiled looking at him. "That's what I was getting at," Roman looked at me for a split second. "I want Seth to grow up with as much Samoan culture surrounding him as possible," I told. "I want to learn it with him,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "It's important where we come from."

"That's true,"

"He should feel lucky he only has one crazy parent."

"I'm not crazy?"

"Not on Mine and Dean's level," I smirked.

"I don't know, you know how crazy Dean is." I laughed.

"You know, we've only had him five days, but I reckon he's got your temper," Roman laughed.

"Probably, it's pretty bad." I smiled. "he might have my temper, but he looks like you when he's upset,"

"He's got that Samoan scroll,"

"Wanna know something?" I smiled for a second, it wasn't forced.

"What?"

"That was our first parent conversation"

"One of many girl," he said happily holding his over sized fist out which I happily bumped.

"You're going to be fine Flynn," Roman said getting out of the car.

"I wish Dean was here,"

"What can he do that I can't?" Roman asked.

I laughed as I looked at him "Distract me"

"Hey, I distracted you for nine months." He pointed out laughing.

"Ah," I said grabbing my phone shoving it in my bra.

"Too soon?"

"A little," I laughed getting out of the car going to the back grabbing Seth and his diaper bag. "Do you want to carry him?"

"No," Roman said softly, "I want to talk to them, before I just drop him in their arms."

"Okay," I said nervously as we walked down a path that was sidelined by palm trees and oversized fern, the whole place reminded me of Hawaii. "I thought you were Samoan, not Hawaiian" I joked.

"The garden?"

"Yeah," I laughed."

"It's an islander thing."

A moment later his mother opened the door. "My boy," she called wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Mom," he said softly. "You remember Flynn?" he asked motioning to me stepping aside.

"Of course, you were married to . . . That crazy one,"

"Dean," I smiled. "We're still married." I laughed.

"Oh, where is he?"

"He stayed home." I smiled trying to be as humble as possible,

"Yeah, Flynn and I decided to make the trip momma,"

"Who's this cutie," she said soothing the side of Seth's face.

"This is Seth," I smiled looking at Roman.

"Is Pa home?" Roman asked, his mother looked up.

"Yes, come in, your brother will be over in a little while."

"Great," Roman said as we both walked past his mother, I followed Roman in to a nicely styled living room. His father Sika Anoa'i stood up and greeted us. I always felt so nervous in this mans presents. He was a wrestling legend, part of the famous Anoa'I family one of the Wild Samoans anybody who was anybody looked up to him, and I was holding his grandson.

"What's up guys?" he asked looking at me for a second then to Roman.

"Do you guys want to take a seat?" Roman suggested motioning to the couch Roman stayed standing, I did as well. I'd never seen Roman nervous; in the whole time I had known him. I put my hand on his back. We were in this together; I wanted him to know I was here for him as well.

"A little while ago, Flynn and I got extremely drunk, and we don't even remember, long story short but we had sex and then Seth was born," he said turning and taking Seth from my arms. "Mom, Dad, meet your grandson," he said walking over to them


	10. Chapter 10

They stared at him for a little while not saying anything, I got nervous. Roman had stood back next to me the less he moved the more I started freaking out.

"Times certainly change," Sika said softly. "You have a husband?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, sir." I said strongly.

"And he is fine with this?"

"It's a shock to everybody, but Dean and I are working through it." I said honestly

"And you did this to Ellen?" Sika said turning his attention to Roman.

"Not intentionally," Roman said.

"How can this happen unintentionally?" he asked. I looked up at Roman who looked mortified.

"Ellen and my husband were making out, Roman and I were making out, we all agreed that there were no rules for that one night," I spilt. "Roman and I remember agreeing not to do anything, but woke up naked." I said hating that I had to tell this again I knew it wouldn't be the last time either. "We assumed we didn't do anything," I admitting, realizing how it all made sense when you thought about it. "When I gave birth to Seth everything was fine, until Roman came to visit and well. . . here we are," I said letting out a nervous laugh. Seth started stirring.

"He is just like Leati was when he was a baby," Patricia said, Leati was Roman's real name, he shared the same one as his father for some reason I didn't know, they used their second name.

"This is a shock" Sika said honestly, "There is so many things running through my mind"

"Yeah, we understand," Roman said sitting on the couch, I followed in suit.

"When was he born?" Patricia asked.

"Tuesday morning ma'am," I said honestly.

"It was natural,"

"Yes,"

"So you are still sick?"

"I'm doing okay," I smiled.

"You must take care of her, son." Patricia said standing.

"I know Mom,"

"She may not be your wife, but she gave us this precious gift," she said placing Seth in Roman's arms.

"I know," Roman said softly, I looked up at him and smirked. I would have to use that one on him later.

"You," Patricia said walking over to me. "We thank you, our grandson, our blood,"

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"You bring your husband here, we make him food."

"Sorry?"

"You tell your husband to come around, he can have dinner with us."

"He's back in Orlando," I smiled. "I'll bring him next time we bring Seth to Visit."

We sat in silence for a while, no one knew what to say, these people were strangers to me, I wondered what they were thinking or feeling. Suddenly Roman's dad got up and walked out of the room.

"is this normal?" I whispered

"No," Roman laughed.

"They're in shock, it's normal for them to go quiet when they're in shock,"

"Should I go?"

"no," he smiled his massive shiney smile. "Just be your self."

"But if you want to spend time with your family, I can go down to the beach or call Dean or something, I don't mind."

"Fly, it's okay." He laughed. "just relax, they're your family now too,"

I smiled for a second then looked down to Seth who was awake for a change looking around the room. I'd bet he was so scared, all the tension around everywhere and having been in a million different situations.

"Hey little man, it's okay," I smiled he looked up at me. "It's so cool to actually see him awake." I said to Roman.

"Hey son!" he said happily.

"He's pretty cute," I admitted.

"Yeah, he definitely got my looks,"

"What I'm not cute?" I laughed. "I think my husband would disagree,"

There was a lot of noise at the door then a big guy about Dean's height and double his size walked in.

"Hey Ro and Ambrose's wife. . . " he said his smile quickly fading, "What's going on?" he asked my stomach sank, I'd met Rosey – his name was Matthew but, we called him Rosey – a bunch of times, he'd known I was with Dean for a long time, anybody who knew how crazy we both were and how impossible it was for us to settle down, knew that once we actually got together, there was no breaking us. We were quiet literally made for each other, he knew it, I knew it and everybody who knew us knew it.

I watch as Roman stood taking Seth off me, he walked over to his older brother. "Meet your nephew," Roman said. Both men looked down at my son, Rosey took a quick look at Seth then looked at Roman, then to me.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"No," Roman and I said at the same time,

"Just look at him," I said, "He's Roman to a T"

Rosey took a deep Breath and rose his eyebrows. "Your both idiots." He snapped. "How could you do this to Dean?" he stepped away from Roman and looked at me. "Do you have any idea how much that kid loves you?" he yelled. I knew, I did. "Do you have any idea how excited he was for this kid?"

"Bro, calm down." Roman said taking a step forward.

"No," Rosey yelled, "Dean was his own worst enemy until he met you, he thought he'd met some one who got him, every part of him."

"Matt, you're crossing the line." Roman said. Seth started crying.

"No, Roman its okay," I said softly standing to my feet. "I know I fucked up, I know what I could lose, I'm just so glad after six days some one has actually had the guts to tell me how much I have fucked up."

"What's going on in here?" Patricia asked storming up to her sons. "We have to keep calm with this child around." She said taking the screaming child from Roman. "Seth is a gift, an unexpected gift from this woman, we must thank her and respect her," she said walking off hushing Seth.


End file.
